In the production of precision attachment members, particularly male members as employed in intracoronal precision attachments and in segmented dental bridgework, considerable difficulty has been encountered when certain attachment-forming elements are being invested in colloidal investment material having a similar, if not identical specific gravity. The difficulty is often encountered where the attachment elements and the investment materials are dental alginate impression products. Under such circumstances, pre-formed attachment-forming elements have tended to "float" in the investment material and, thus, become dislocated or mispositioned. This defeats the production of precision castings being sought as is always the case in the dental restoration field.